


Charlie Charlie

by child_of_the_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Sam Winchester - Freeform, charlie charlie challenge, i am just bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_the_fandoms/pseuds/child_of_the_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean play the Charlie Charlie challenge for a case. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot that my mind has spawned :3

"Dude, there is no way that there is a case here. Those girls are probably just freaked out, that's all," Dean remarked, then took a swig of beer.

 "There's no harm in checking it out, besides, what could go wrong?" Sam replied, kneeling on the attic floor with a piece of paper and two pencils. The paper had a two by two grid drawn on sloppily, with "yes" in two of the boxes and "no" written in the other two. Carefully, Sam balanced one pencil atop the other in the shape of a plus sign.

Dean looked over. "You seriously want to try this?"

"Its the best lead we've got!"

Dean sighed and knelt next to Sam. "Alright, but you're doing the talking." 

Sam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Charlie, Charlie, are you there?" he questioned tentatively. The pencil turned a Little, pointing at "yes".

The two men immediately looked up at eachother, and Sam shot Dean an _I told you so_  look. "It was probably just the wind," Dean stated.

"Right, because there's a lot of wind in the attic of a potentially haunted house in the middle of Nebraska," Sam replied sarcastically. He glanced around, then continued, "Charlie, Charlie, will you show yourself?"

Much to Dean's surprise, the pencil began levitating. Slowly, it drifted towards the wall and began writing shakily. When it was done, the two hunters stared in utter shock at the three words it had written.

_What's up, bitches?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more, yay or nay? I kinda like it the way it is, without any denouement, but you can decide.


End file.
